Sons of the Dragon
by Lion warrior
Summary: A red ruby caused Po to receive great power. But with this is also great danger arises, and Po can not do this alone. So he's been granted help from an unlikely source, and this new power will prove very interesting for Po's life. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sons of the Dragon

**Don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

Po was sleeping in his bed snoring quite loudly. Then...

"PANDA!" Shifu shouted startling Po out of bed.

"AAAH! Yes Master Shifu?" Po said bowing. He was facing the wrong way. He quickly turned around to bow to his master with a nervous smile. Shifu groaned.

"I'm guessing that you haven't finished with your cleaning of the hall," Shifu said knowingly. Po thought about it for a while.

"Um...maybe?" Po said. Shifu sighed.

"Get to work, Po," he groaned as he walked away. Po grumbled out the door and went to mop the floor. He grumbled to himself as he cleaned the floors.

"Why do I have to do this? What good are servants if they don't, like, SERVE?" Po muttered to himself, "I mean, I'm the Dragon Warrior. The one who figured out the secret of the Dragon Scroll. The one who defeated Tai-Lung with the Wuxi Finger Hold!" Then he wondered. "You know, I never asked Shifu what that actually does. It's pretty unclear. He just vanished in a bright light. Hmm."

"You're talking to yourself again," Tigress murmured. Po jumped and spun around to see Tigress.

"Oh! Tigress," He said leaning on the mop. Then falling down, "What are you doing here?"

"Master Shifu told me that I needed to check on you so that you don't get distracted...again," Tigress said rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm done work, so no need to check up on me," Po said putting away the broom.

"Well then my job is done," Tigress said. Po was about to talk more to Tigress, but when he turned around, she was already walking out. Po sighed. She always left when he wanted to talk. He knew he was quite the chatterbox. He shook it off as he just wondered around the Hall of Heroes. Then he ran across a big red jewel that took two hands to hold. He read the inscription on it pedestal.

"'The Dragon's Heart'. Huh, I wonder why I've never heard about it," Po looked at it. He reached out to touch it. Then when he did touch, the world around him changed dramatically. Everything was red, and he couldn't tell if he was on solid ground.

"Po," A voice called. Po looked to see a red dragon. He didn't look like Ke-Pa and he didn't have a long serpent-like body. He had long scaly face with two black eyes and two horns on his head. His arms were muscular and his abdominal was yellowish orange while the rest of his body was a perfect red. He stood on two legs and had his arms crossed with two big wings behind him. He was about Po's height. "It's good to see you," The dragon said.

"Where am I?" Po asked.

"You're still in the Jade Palace. I've just created a place where I can speak with you. I am Drago, but you can call me Abba," the dragon said. Po was geeking out.

"Awesome! This is so cool! I can't wait to tell-"

"PO!" Drago exclaimed, "I need your help. The world's in trouble again, and I need you to protect it. You and your brother."

"Brother?" Po asked.

"You see, you were chosen a long time ago to be one of the two sons of the Dragon, which would be me. Oogway knew this, that's why he chose you. This was all planned for you and your brother. Your brother was also chosen, though not to be Dragon Warrior, he was chosen to do great things. Both of you will have the power to communicate with each other without anyone knowing it."

"COOL!" Po said excitedly, "So who's my brother? Is he this super awesome warrior that's legendary among all of China?"

"In...that...way," Drago said slowly, "Here is your brother." Po turned to see a bright white light appear then Po's smile turned to a shocked jaw drop. So did the other person.

"YOU!" They both said. It was Tai-Lung, "You're my brother?"

"I see you've met," Drago said.

"He's the one who nearly destroyed my village!" Po said.

"Because they didn't give me my rightful position!" Tai-Lung came back. Drago sighed.

"I know. I told Oogway to do that because I needed you two to be switched. You guys couldn't aspire to your full potential if you were the Dragon Warrior," Drago said pointing to Tai-Lung, "And if you were still in your father's shop. This way your potentials are fully released."

"How is giving a fat panda and me being where I am aspiring to our fullest potential?" Tai-Lung questioned.

"Because, that's the way you'll learn how to get there," Abba replied, "You must train each other in combat. Events are coming where both of you will need to be at your best."

"But Tai-Lung's mastered all the Kung Fu moves. What could I teach him?" Po asked.

"There are things that you know that aren't in the Kung Fu scrolls. You must put aside your differences to be able to combat this new evil."

"So how do we contact each other?" Tai-Lung asked. Drago grabbed both of their hands.

"You'll figure it out. Train well, my sons. I'll be with you all the way," Drago said. And just like that, Po shot up from the floor of the Jade Palace. It looked like he was sleeping. The red jewel was still there. Everything was back to normal.

"It was just a dream," Po sighed. Then he looked at his hand. It flashed a dragon symbol then faded away.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream," Muttered a voice.

"AHH!" Po jumped to see what look like a ghost of Tai-Lung. He looked like himself, but Po could see right through him.

"Cool, I could go right through you," Po said, but he crashed right into him, "Huh?"

"I'm guessing that we can interact with each other but we can't do the same with other people. Great, as if my life wasn't already down hill," Tai-Lung said grumbling, "Listen, let's get something straight here. I'm not your friend. I'm your 'trainer'. For Now! So no 'touchy-feely' stuff, no retarded stunts, and no more geeking out."

"I don't geek out," Po denied proudly. Tai-Lung raised his eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little. Okay a lot. But I can't help it if everything I see is awesome, exciting and bodacious." Tai-Lung face-palmed himself.

"Why me?" He asked himself.

"So where are you? How are you still alive?" Po questioned.

"It seems like the Wuxi Finger Hold only transports a person somewhere far away. In my case, the other side of China where no one knows me. Thanks."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? I could have sent you to a place where they knew you and you wouldn't have had the freedom there and a chance to restart your life."

"Oh it's restarted alright. I work as a waiter making noodles," Tai-Lung muttered feeling his position deeply. Po laughed a little. "You dare laugh at my misfortune?"

"No, I just find it funny that you and I switched places. I was a waiter making noodles in my father's noodle shop before I was Dragon Warrior," Po explained. Ghost Tai-Lung crossed his arms, "So how do we control this 'thing'?" Po said referring to their invisible connection.

"I think we just focus to contact each other than stop focusing to disconnect," Tai-Lung guessed. Then his ear twitched. "Heads up someone's coming." Po turned to see Monkey and Master Shifu entering the hall. Po saw Tai-Lung's angry glare at his former master.

"I see that you've cleaned the floor. Good work, panda," Shifu congratulated. Po's eyes kept darting towards him and Tai-Lung. So Po guessed that Tai-Lung truly couldn't be seen. "Is something wrong Po?"

"Um...no no. I was just leaving actually. I have to practice something," Po said rushing out the door. He ran to his room and closed the door. "So you really can't be seen by others. This is going to be interesting."

"For you or for me?" Tai-Lung mumbled.

"Okay, so what's the first lesson that you can teach me?" Po said excited. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"I guess I could teach you the Balancing Crane technique. Not that you'll get it," So the two trained for a good hour, and Po picked up many of Tai-Lung's moves and arts.

**to be continued.**


	2. Fixing Things

Fixing Things

* * *

"Okay, I think I've AAAAH!" Po exclaimed as he fell off the tumbling balancing beams of the Training Hall. Tai-Lung shook his head.

"Try again. You have to be balanced in order to do the One Legged Cracking Kick," Ghost Tai-Lung said. Po got up again tried again. This time he actually got it. "Good, you figured it out faster than I thought you would." Just then the Furious Five came into the room. "Oh goody. Here comes the 'Friendly Five'" Po chuckled a bit.

"Po? What are you laughing at?" Mantis asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just remembering a joke a person told me. What's up guys?" Po asked. He saw Tai-Lung walk over to Tigress's back. He started making faces while she spoke.

"You seem to be talking to yourself more than usual," Tigress said sternly, but Po was struggling to keep a straight face while Tai-Lung was making faces at her. Tigress's face narrowed as she looked back to see if there was someone behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Viper asked worried.

"I am," Po said smiling widely. So the five just shrugged and went away. "You're just going to keep doing that until I get in trouble, aren't you?"

"Not really. I just thought that since they couldn't see or feel me that I might have some fun. Might as well since my life is in ruin," Tai-Lung said in a blaming tone.

"That's not my fault. You just wanted power and fame," Po shot back.

"I wanted what was rightfully mine!" Tai-Lung exclaimed.

"And then what!?" Po shot back, "You get all that you ever wanted. Then what? That's it! The Dragon Warrior title is for the people's protection. Not for riches and fame. That's why, I think, I was chosen for it. Because I'm the only one that seemed to realize that!" Tai-Lung was silent at that.

"What makes you think that the Furious Five didn't protect the people? They have to protect them just like you do," Tai-Lung mentioned.

"Yeah, but that's their job. If they were fired from it, they would be miserable. Trust me, I know. I've done it before," Po said. Tai-Lung was surprised.

"You managed to get them fired? How did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. The point is that you had the choice," Po said firmly. Tai-Lung pouted. Then Po realized something. "Wait, you're still working at the noodle thing?" Tai-Lung nodded. "Well, dude, if you're unhappy with it, just quit it."

"It. Takes. Money. To. Eat," Tai-Lung explained slowly.

"But that's not what you were born to do. You were born to be a kick-butt Kung Fu warrior. Not the Dragon Warrior, but no one can take away the stuff you know. This is who you are. Don't just blame others for your failures. Get up and fix them!" Po said a little frustrated that his brother didn't figure this out sooner. Tai-Lung stood there motionless.

"You're right. It's time I do that. Excuse me for a moment," Tai-Lung said as he disappeared. He was at his job behind the counter of a kitchen. Soon a raccoon came in.

"TAI-LUNG! I need those noodles out. NOW!" the little raccoon shouted. Tai-Lung put up the apron.

"Sorry, sir, but I quit. I have more important matters to attend to," Tai-Lung said stepping out the kitchen leaving a speechless raccoon. He walked out the restaurant to sniff the fresh air. He smiled. It was time for a new chapter in his life. Just then, a couple of bandits were robbing an old lady. Tai-Lung cracked his neck. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." he said springing into action.

* * *

Po was quietly resting in his bed. "PO!"

"AAAAHH!" Po screamed as he felled to the ground.

"Guess what," Tai-Lung said.

"I'm on the ground?" He mumbled for his face hit the ground first.

"No, no. I did what you told me to do. Fix my failures by myself," Tai-Lung said.

"Okay, so?" Po asked.

"So, I quit my job and went back to help and protecting people a few days ago," Tai-Lung announced quite proud of himself.

"Oh, so that's why I haven't seen you. Well, that's good. But how are you getting around eating and surviving?" Po asked.

"Well, I usually eat out in the forest where there's privacy and fresh food so I don't look crazy talking to you in front of people. In other news, I'm coming back to China," Tai-Lung said. Po looked at him, "What?"

"Going back to the place that one: you destroyed, two: that put you in prison, and three: where people think you're a menace?" Po stated.

"Hey, they accepted you as Dragon Warrior. No offense. But I didn't destroy all of China, just the Valley of Peace," Tai-Lung said defensively. "Besides, I can go to all the other villages then to the Valley of Peace."

"Okay, but remember, it will be hard. Don't expect the villagers to out right accept you. I think it would be best if you had a disguise on. Maybe even a cover name. How about Tai-gee?" Po offered.

"I. Am. Not. Using. That. It sounds like a ridiculous kiddie name," Tai-Lung growled.

"Your choice, but be careful and nice to the villagers. They can be very stereotypical," Po said frown a little and exiting room. Tai-Lung's curiosity was peaked.

"You make it seem like you're warning me from experience. What's up?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to training," Po waved it off. He entered the training hall where the others were practicing as well.

"Po," Tai-Lung tapped him on the shoulder, "I can't train you if you're like this. What's up?"

"Yes you can. You trained me one time in the middle of the night," Po reminded.

"That was because the move we were practicing had one thing I needed you to work on. Don't change the subject! What is it?" Tai-Lung's ghost asked.

"Nothing!" Po exclaimed a little too loudly. The Furious Five stared at him. He sheepishly smiled, "There's _nothing _I like doing more than Kung Fu. And eating where I'm going to go now," Po said as he dashed out. He grumbled at a smirking Tai-Lung. "You love doing that don't you?"

"It pleases me. Now back to what we were talking about," Tai-Lung said. Po sighed.

"Might well tell you. It's not like you're going to tell anyone I know," Po muttered going to Peach Tree Sapling and sitting down. "Ever since I can remember, people have seen me as just a goofy guy that is insane about Kung Fu, which I am. But people think that since I'm a fat panda that works in his father's shop that I can't do anything more. So people would pick on me. I bore with it but when I became Dragon Warrior, I thought it would all change."

"Did it?" Po shook his head.

"It took on a new form in a way. I realized pretty quickly that people don't care who saves them, it's that they were saved. I've had bandits rescue the village at one time and everyone immediately flocked to them," Po said.

"How did you manage to do that?" Tai-Lung wondered.

"Long story. Anyways, Master Shifu lied to me one time that there was a day that if anyone could defeat me, they would be come Dragon Warrior. It was then I that realized that a lot of people were out to get me. I had old grandmas punching me in the gut and kids in MY fan club kicking me in the shin to get the title. Of course, there was the evil enemy that came, but that was expected. But these were the people I protected and did they think to let me keep my position? No, they just wanted the riches and fame that came with it," Po said frustrated.

"Wow! So you're telling me NOT to protect the people?" Tai-Lung guessed.

"No, I'm telling you that the stereotypes will come and some will hurt and/or anger you. But I'm not that much worried for you. You look more like a warrior that everyone expects," Po said. He stood up and started down the mountain. "So what's your ambition? What's your goal now?"

"To train you, and hopefully learn from you what I need to combat this unknown evil," Tai-Lung explained. Just then Shifu came in. Surprisingly, Po didn't hear Tai-Lung growl. He looked over to see he didn't even possess a angry look.

"Po, the Furious Five and I are worried that you are talking to yourself more and more. That and your training is increasing. Are you ill?" Shifu asked. Po rolled his eyes.

"Why is it when I start taking my training seriously, you guys instantly start thinking something's wrong with me?" Po asked.

"It's nothing personal, Po. We're just wondering. Well, I see you're doing okay. Carry on," Shifu said going away. Po looked at Tai-Lung when he went away.

"What?"

"You didn't growl or even look like you were angry at Shifu. That's a first," Po said bluntly. Tai-Lung shrugged.

"Like you said, Po, I can't blame other people for my mistakes, especially Shifu. He gave me everything I wanted and yet I threw it all away for a blank scroll. It wasn't his fault. It was mine," Tai-Lung said solemnly. Po's mouth dropped. "What?"

"You just blamed yourself. Your pride is nearly gone," Po said excitedly.

"Alright, alright. Don't embarrass yourself okay," Tai-Lung muttered.

**to be continued**


	3. We are Brothers

We are Brothers

* * *

Po and Tai-Lung trained and trained for about a month now. Right now, they were in the Training Hall sparring with each other while the Five were out doing something. Then Po thought of something. "Hey, bro?" Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"WE are NOT BROTHERS," He exclaimed. Po shrugged it off.

"How's your saving people?" He asked.

"Good, some resistance here and there at first. Nothing really that would get me in trouble. I can't get rid of this annoying wolf boy, though," Tai-Lung groaned.

"Wolf boy? Let me see," Po sat down and meditated. Now he was the ghost. Tai-Lung was in this tent he put up. They both looked outside to see a 14 year old kid outside sitting by the fire pit waiting for him. It was morning. Po saw that Tai-Lung had a metal mask on with a black cape on. Tai-Lung groaned.

"I saved him and now he won't leave me alone," Tai-Lung said. The boy looked confused.

"Mr. Tai-gee? Who are you talking to?" He asked. Tai-Lung grumbled as Po smiled.

"So, you DID use that cover name. Awesome," Po said.

"Shut it, okay. Someone asked me in a difficult situation and I used that," Tai-Lung whispered to him. "But how do I can rid of this kid?"

"Maybe, you don't have to," Po thought out loud, "Ask him about his life." Tai-Lung glared at Po's smiling face. Tai-Lung stepped out of his tent and stood in front of the kid. Tai-Lung sighed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tai-Lung asked.

"You saved me. I owe my life to you," The wolf boy said excitedly. Tai-Lung rubbed his head.

"Xian," He said calling his name, "Don't you have parents to go to? I'm sure they're worried sick about you." Xian's face fell.

"I'm an orphan. I don't have any parents. In fact, um...though guys that you protected me from, I actually stole from them," Xian said little ashamed.

"YOU WHAT?!" Tai-Lung exclaimed. Then he did a dark laugh. "I guess you're kind of like me. So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born not knowing my parents and raised by good foster parents. But when I was about 7, they suddenly died from a disease. So I was on the streets going around stealing stuff and then you saved me from those bandits," Xian said. Tai-Lung sighed.

"Come on, Tai-Lung. "You need someone else, other than me, to talk to," Po said. Tai-Lung groaned in annoyance.

"I...guess you can come along with me. But you're going to have to learn how to defend yourself from more bandits," Tai-Lung conditioned. Xian ran up to him and hugged him.

"Aw, he likes you," Po said. Tai-Lung glared at him. Then Po disappeared.

* * *

"PO!"

"AAHAHAA!" Po shot up startled, "Ah, yes Master Shifu. What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" Shifu said curious. Tigress and him just entered the Training Hall.

"I was just meditating," Po replied. Shifu eyed him suspiciously.

"Po, you're starting to really scare us. Are you trying to make us notice you?" Shifu asked.

"No, Master Shifu," Po answered, "I honestly just wanted to meditate."

"If you say so," Master Shifu said. Po sighed as his master left, leaving Po with Tigress. She crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you, Po? You're acting stranger than you usually do. That and you're being more selfish," Tigress said confusing Po.

"What do you mean by more selfish?" Po said a little offended.

"You talk to yourself more than ever," Tigress said.

"How is that selfishness?" Po asked.

"Because you're starting to think you're more important," Tigress shot back.

"No, I talk to myself because half the time there is no one to talk to," Po said getting a little irritated.

"We're here."

"Yeah, but most of the time you guys have something to do or you don't want to talk to me," Po said.

"Well, we would talk to you if you weren't so distracted," Tigress growled out.

"Distracted?! I've been training my butt off!" Po exclaimed surprised she would say something like that.

"That's what I mean. You never trained like this before. What's wrong with you?" Tigress demanded.

"NOTHING!" Po shouted. He didn't realize how loud he was. Po saw Tigress's hurt face. "Tigress I didn't mean-"

"Fine! If nothing's wrong with you, then nothing's wrong with me," Tigress said angrily stepping out of the Training Hall. Po sighed.

"Great." Po muttered.

* * *

Po was training with the Kung Fu scrolls. He had gotten pretty far without Tai-Lung's help. Today, the Furious Five and Shifu were out going to the Kung Fu Convention. Po chose to stay to better his Kung Fu skills. That and to stay away from Tigress. She had been increasingly mean to Po after their talk two weeks ago, and for some reason, no matter how much he tried to apologize, she seem to just not accept it. And the others weren't helping. Po sighed.

"How you doing?" Tai-Lung said loudly scaring Po. Po jumped back up and shouted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Po looked very very angry. Ghost Tai-Lung stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa. My bad. I was teaching Xian how to defend himself. I didn't know you had blown fireworks while I was gone," Tai-Lung said defensively. "Why so angry?"

"I'm NOT angry," Po explained trying to contain his anger.

"Po, I know what it's like to be angry and you are certainly angry. What's up? What happened while I was gone?" Tai-Lung asked. Po sighed as he calmed down. He explained the whole thing to Tai-Lung. "Hmmm, that's unusual. Maybe she likes you and wants you to give her more attention." Po glared at him that even made Tai-Lung a little scared. "Or not."

"So, how's Xian's training?" Po asked dismissing the previous suggestion.

"Good, and I manage to get another kid on this team. A bunny named Chou." Tai-Lung sighed.

"Hmm. Nice," Po mumbled. Tai-Lung placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, Po. Don't be so down about it. You're stronger than that. Don't give into your anger like I did," Tai-Lung said comfortingly. Po took a deep breath.

"I guess you're right. So what about my training?" Po asked. Tai-Lung eyed the basket of scrolls.

"Which move are you practicing?" Tai-Lung asked.

"The Qion Lion Trap," Po answered.

"Really? Then that means I'm nearly done teaching you everything I know," Tai-Lung said smiling. Po frowned.

"Then I guess after that we'll be back to the way things were," Po said sadly. Tai-Lung sighed.

"I don't think so. We're...brothers after all," Tai-Lung said forcing the word out.

"HA! Finally got you to say it, Tai-gee," Po smiled.

"I...never mind," Tai-Lung muttered. Then Zeng came in.

"Po! Bandits are attacking the village!" He said.

"I'm on it, Zeng," Po said going down the mountain.

**to be continued.**


	4. My Bad LifeWith a Perk

My Bad Life...with a Perk

* * *

The Bandits were the pig kind. They were just stealing an old woman. "Um...do you really think you're getting away from this?" Po asked. Ghost Tai-Lung was there too. In no time, Po defeated all the bandits and took them away to prison. But one of the bandits shouted as they left.

"You stupid, dumb, fat panda!" For some reason, Tai-Lung heard Po growl.

"Po, easy," Tai-Lung said holding Po back a little. Po stopped growling.

"I'm gonna go workout," Po grunted.

* * *

That day was also the day that the Furious Five were coming back. While they were coming in, Po was...venting.

"PULL!" Po shouted. Zeng threw a plate in the air and Po punched it out of the air. "PULL!" Zeng did it again. "PULL!"

"I think you're starting to blow off steam the wrong way," Tai-Lung commented. Po just glared at him.

"PULL!" Po shouted.

"How many?" Zeng said getting tried.

"ALL OF THEM!" Po shouted stood ready. Zeng threw all the plates on the nearby table in the air. With a rage of power, Po broke all the plate with one punch. Po panted heavily.

"I'll clean that," Zeng sighed.

"No, no. I made the mess. I'll clean it up. Thank you Zeng for helping me," Po said getting the broom as Zeng went away.

"Okay, now I'm convinced. You really are angry. What was it that that thief told you that angered you so much?" Tai-Lung asked. Po was silent for a moment.

"I've been called that for the longest. I guess I just finally snapped," Po sighed. Then Tai-Lung got an idea. When Po was done with his work, Tai-Lung grabbed Po and brought him to his room. Just then the Furious Five came in.

"Ah, Po. It's good to see you're doing okay. Did you take care of everything in the valley?" Master Shifu asked.

"Yes, Master Shifu," Po said. Then they went away. Tigress did her usual glare at Po before going. "Now, you were saying?"

"I want you rest relax and tell me about your childhood," Tai-Lung said sitting in a chair propping his leg over other one.

"What are you, my psychiatrist?" Po asked. Tai-Lung still went along with the plan. Po sighed. "Fine."

"Good. Now, tell me where this all started. This struggle in your life," Tai-Lung said. Just then Monkey was walking the halls and started to eavesdrop. He couldn't hear Tai-Lung but he did hear Po.

"Well, I was baby at a panda village. By my memories, I can tell that I was a very happy baby. Then my village was under attack by Lord Shen's army. I don't know what happened to my parents. Then, in order to save me, my mother put me into a radish basket. I was transported to my now-dad, Mr. Ping. I was named Xiao Po," Po explained. Tai-Lung motioned for him to continue. "Well, it seemed that only my dad liked me. Everyone else either thought I was a dumb panda or picked on me. Then things started to get worse when I tried being nice to girls. They would always laugh at me and call me names, along with their boyfriends."

"But things got better when you became the Dragon Warrior, right?" Tai-Lung said. Po glared at him. "Okay, maybe not."

"Things seemed to change to the better for me when I was chosen. Everyone started to respect me, love me, and treat me well. Everyone OUTSIDE the Jade palace. It was tough the first few days. Shifu was at his strictest. When you left, he never smiled again," Po said. Monkey was wondering who he was talking to but he still listen in. "And the Furious Five all thought I was an idiot. 'He's such the Dragon Warrior that fell out of the sky in a ball of fire.' Crane said. 'When he walks, the very ground shakes,' Mantis teased. 'One would think that Oogway would actually choose a warrior that knew Kung Fu,' Tigress said angrily. 'Yeah, or at least can touch his toes,' Crane said. 'Or see his toes,' Monkey added. It was just a world of hurt for me," Po said sadly. Monkey felt awful for saying that.

"They couldn't have said that to you," Tai-Lung said shocked that anyone would do that, especially the protectors of the valley.

"Oh yes they did. But they had the decency not to say it in front of me," Po said looking out the window of his room, "To be honest, you aren't suppose to be the bad guy. I am. Considering everything that's happened to me. And the worse part is that it will never change."

"Why do you say that?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Because, even if the Furious Five were eavesdropping on our conversation right now, they would most likely make a celebration for me to get the guilt of their chests and then just go back to business as usual. When it was told to me that I was to turn evil, they treated me like I was a complete stranger, not their friend. It was then I realized that I was just another warrior to them," Po sighed. "I'm 30 year old panda that just mistakenly got in front for Oogway to point at me."

"Wow. Wait, you're 30! You look like 19 or 20! You're really thirty?!" Tai-Lung said shocked, so was Monkey.

"Actually, I'm 29 pushing to thirty. But that's how it is," Po shrugged. Monkey couldn't take any more of it. He quietly and sadly walked away thinking how to make it up to Po.

"So what about Master Tigress?" Tai-Lung asked. Po looked at him confused.

"What about her? Wait, how does Tigress fit into this?" Po asked.

"Well, she seems to be significant to you," Tai-Lung guessed.

"Well...I know that it may seem that she's very cruel and mean-"

"Which she can be," Tai-Lung interrupted.

"But I know that underneath, she's really just frightened," Po said quietly.

"Frightened? What do you mean?" The Snow Leopard asked.

"She...never had the love from Shifu that you had. So, she has grown this rough exterior that is hard to break sometimes. I've seen her break through it some times but it's rare," Po explained. Tai-Lung sighed.

"Well, I think you'll be okay," He said, "Now, let's get to the kitchen, I can hear your stomach growling." Po laughed.

* * *

"Tai-Lung!" Chou exclaimed shaking Tai-Lung awake, "Some bandits are attacking the village." Tai-Lung got up from his meditation.

"Well, don't just stand there then, let's go," Tai-Lung said. The snow leopard, the bunny, and the wolf boy charged into valley.

* * *

The next day, Po was looking at the Dragon Warrior Scroll above the Pool of Reflection. Tigress walked up to him. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be Dragon Warrior, Tigress?" Po asked.

"Are you trying to taunt me?" Tigress asked angrily.

"No, I was just curious because I can tell you what it's like. It SUCKS!" Po angrily exclaimed on the last word. Tigress was surprised. "All those people down there praising you, honoring you, but it's not you they're honoring you. They're honoring the title, the name. They could care less about who's protecting them. They just want someone to protect them. They don't recall all the times they said you were stupid, dumb, or stuff like the questions you ask are stupid," Po said bringing up Tigress's neglect for asking a lot of questions, "They just cheer on and say, 'He's a somebody. I wish I was like him'. It's so bad that you just want to abandon these people. But you have to protect them, or else it will plague on your mind for the longest." The two were silent for a while. "Sorry for getting in your way, Tigress," Po turning to leave.

"Po, wait," Tigress said halting the panda, "I'm...sorry for being so mean to you lately."

"I'm sorry, too. I know how hard it is you," Po said.

"To what?"

"To apologize. I'm sorry," Po said sadly.

"Po, I'm the one to blame here. I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry," Tigress said regretfully. Po bowed with a smile.

"It's alright. I forgive you," Po said. Tigress showed a small smile as she bowed too and start to walk out.

"Aw, someone's in love," Ghost Tai-Lung teased.

"Will you PLEASE-" Tigress turned around to an opened-mouth panda. "Tell...Master Shifu that I...am going to go meditate. Thanks Tigress," Po said with a sheepish smile. Tigress finally went away. Po continued to look at the scroll. Then an idea came into his head. "Scrolls!"

"What?" Tai-Lung questioned.

"Scrolls. There must be something somewhere in the Jade Palace about Abba. That way we can figure out what exactly what we're going to be doing," Po said. Tai-Lung thought about it.

"That's a great idea. You look in the scrolls and I'll ask the old folks around the villages," Tai-Lung agreed. Then he disappeared.

**to be continued.**


	5. Revelation

Revelation

* * *

Po's room was littered with the ancient scrolls. He studied them and studied them trying to get something about the Dragon's Heart, Drago, the Sons of the Dragon, Anything. Po sighed in defeat. Then Tai-Lung appeared. "You got anything?" He asked. Po shook his head. "Yeah, neither did I."

"There's got to be something we could use," Po said. Just then Master Shifu passed by.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior. I see you're studying. Very good. Carry on," he said.

"Thanks," Po said grimly. Then he grew a smile on his face, "Um. Master Shifu, do you know anything about about the big red jewel in the Hall of Heroes, the Dragon Heart?" Po saw Master Shifu's eyes grow.

"The Dragon's Heart is rumored to give the chosen people unbelievable strength and power. It was rumored that Oogway had a special connection with the power inside it," Shifu rattled off.

"Maybe there's a legend behind it," Tai-Lung suggested.

"Master Shifu, is there a legend behind it as well?" Po asked. Shifu stroked his beard.

"Well, legend has it that one day Ke-Pa would arise and the sons of the Dragon would defeat him. But then there's another part of the legend that no one knows about. For example, before the rise of Ke-Pa, there's suppose to be a leak of dragons. But nobody knows what that means. There's also a part after it but no one knows about it," Shifu explained. Po and Tai-Lung looked at each other. Just then Zeng came rushing in.

"Master Shifu, Dragon Warrior. We have a situation! You won't believe what's attacking the village," He exclaimed. Po and Shifu ran down the mountain to see.

"AAH! Dragon!" one of the villager shouted. The big blue dragon snarled wildly and was causing destruction to the village. Luckily, it wasn't any bigger than ten feet. The Furious Five and Shifu tried to defeat the dragon.

"What are we going to do?" Po asked Tai-Lung.

"I can try and run to you guys," Tai-Lung suggested.

"You're more than a hundred miles away!" Po exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Tai-Lung asked.

"I..I just do. I guess I can sense you. Part of my dragon powers I guess," Po he thought about something, "Wait, Abba said that we were able to do incredible things. Try and use your dragon power to project yourself over here!"

"Po, that's impossible!" Tai-Lung shot back.

"You are alive, I'm the Dragon Warrior, and there's a huge blue dragon destroying the village! You call this impossible?!" Po shouted. Tai-Lung growled.

"Fine, try and distract it but don't let it destroy the village," Tai-Lung said disappearing.

"Will do," Po exclaimed. Po ran up to the dragon. "HEY SCALES!" As the dragon's head turned to him, Po punched it down to the ground. The dragon's tail swept underneath Po but Po dodged it. He ran up the tail and kicked the dragon in the gut. Master Shifu and the Furious Five watched in awe. The dragon fell to its back while Po was on top of his belly. The dragon flipped over and pinned Po down to the ground. It looked like Po was about to breath his last breath. Then...

"HEY UGLY!" Shouted Tai-Lung. He kicked the dragon off of Po. The others were shocked beyond. Tai-Lung helped Po up.

"What took you so long?!" Po asked in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, I have people that I have to take care of too," Tai-Lung said. He pointed to the rising dragon. "How do we defeat this thing?" Po thought of something.

"We do have powers to deal with this. So let's see if this will work," Po said running up to the dragon. He quickly placed his hand on the dragon. Tai-Lung was about to punch it again when Po stopped him, "It's just a kid!"

"How do you know?" He asked. Po's hand shined his dragon symbol. So did Tai-Lung's. They both placed their hands on the dragon and the dragon shined blue and then shrank to a little duck kid. The mother ran up to her kid and hugged him. The village cheered for Tai-Lung and Po.

"Told you, they don't care who saves the village as long as someone saves it," Po said about to go up the stairs. He looked to see the Furious five and Shifu staring angrily at the two. Po laughed nervously. "Um...hehe. Funny story...um," Po started.

"Um...Po, I think Abba is going to have to explain this," Tai-Lung said. The Furious Five looked at Shifu.

"I don't know about any of this!" He exclaimed.

"No, Master Shifu. I'm talking about Drago," Tai-Lung said confusing the others more.

* * *

"So, how is this going to work?" Tai-Lung asked. The Furious five, Shifu, Tai-Lung, and Po were all in the Hall of Heroes. The others were cautious that Tai-Lung wouldn't touch the Dragon Scroll. Tai-Lung shook his head to their distrust. Not that he didn't deserve it.

"Well, I was thinking I would just place my hand on the jewel like this," Po placed his hand on it and it shined brightly. Then in a flash of light, Drago came out. "And then Abba would come out."

"Who are you?" Shifu asked.

"I am Drago and these are my sons, chosen to be the sons of the Dragon," Drago announced, "I was the one that made sure that Tai-Lung wouldn't be chosen as Dragon Warrior and the one that told Oogway to pick Po."

"So it wasn't an accident," Tigress marveled.

"Told you," Po said.

"The reason I didn't choose Tai-Lung was because I knew that Po's Wuxi Finger Hold would send him to the place he needed to cool off," Drago explained, "It was to get them to their fullest potential. For the longest, they've been training together through an invisible communication."

"So that's why you've been talking to yourself so much. You were talking to him," Tigress realized.

"And you thought he was crazy," Tai-Lung smiled.

"So the rumors of Tai-Lung alive were true. I had a suspicion they were, but I didn't believe the part where you were protecting people," Shifu said.

"Nobody did. And I'd like to say...how do I say this?" Tai-Lung wondered.

"Sorry for nearly destroying the village, for trying to take the Dragon Scroll by force, for trying to kill the Furious Five and Master Shifu and me, and I think that's it," Po stated. Tai-Lung glared at his smiling brother.

"Yeah...Sorry about that," Tai-Lung said. He could see that they weren't buying it. "I understand that you don't trust me and I respect that. Now, um...what's this about a prophecy, Abba?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Drago asked.

"YES!" Both Tai-Lung and Po said.

"Well, you've already figured out how to stop the dragons, but they'll keep coming until the day Ke-Pa comes. Don't worry, it won't be for about two more years," Drago said, "Till then, you both can go back to your training." Then he disappeared. Tai-Lung walked up to Po.

"Well, I got to go back to the kids. I can't leave them for long," Tai-Lung said smiling. Po patted him on the back. Tai-Lung turned to the others. "I hope that one day that I can earn your trust. Until then, masters," He bowed then disappeared. The group's glare turned to Po.

"Why are you looking at me?" Po asked.

"Why did you tell us?" Viper asked a little angry.

"Oh hey guys, even though you can't see him, Tai-Lung is alive and he's a good guy. That and he's right here but you can't see him. This has all happened because of a dragon in the Dragon's Heart has joined us and chosen us to work together," Po said with over enthusiasm, "Would you really believe that?"

"Well, the way you explained it made it sound totally ridiculous," Crane added.

"Anyways, you don't have to worry about Tai-Lung. We both agreed that he would protect the villages around the Jade Palace," Po said explained.

"Why?" Master Shifu asked.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I mean why have him so far? If he's really a good guy, then shouldn't he be a little closer if you're going to fight those dragons," Shifu suggested. Po sighed. He nodded as the others went away, but the Furious Five didn't talk to him for a while, especially Tigress. But Po had Tai-Lung to talk to.

**to be continued.**


	6. You're in What?

You're in What?

* * *

Po sat in his room relaxing from the morning's exercise. Then...

"PO!" Tai-Lung shouted making Po jump out of bed.

"You...are a demon," Po muttered. Tai-Lung chuckled.

"So, how are you and the Furious Five and Shifu doing after their little discovery last week?" he asked.

"Actually, they're doing a lot better. They're not at all angry with me. Monkey talked to me the next day and then Crane, Viper, Mantis talked to me the day after," Po explained.

"What about Tigress?" Tai-Lung asked.

"She doesn't talk to me but she seems more sad than angry. Every time she sees me it looks like she's about to tear up," Po said confusing Tai-Lung.

"That's not like Tigress. Something's wrong," Ghost Tai-Lung said. Just then Tigress walked by. She looked at Po and bowed and started to leave. "Well don't just sit there, tell her to come back!"

"Tigress," Po called, "Wait, can I talk to you?" Tigress silently came back into his room. Before he spoke, Tigress stopped him.

"Before we talk, can you assure me that the big bad snow leopard isn't around?" Tigress asked. Po looked at Tai-Lung who disappeared.

"Okay, we have the place to ourselves. Now, is there something wrong Tigress? You haven't been acting like yourself," Po asked.

"You haven't exactly either," Tigress countered. Po smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. But something is wrong, Tigress, and I want to help you out," Po said softly. Tigress was silent for a while.

"Monkey...over heard the conversation between you and Tai-Lung about your life and...Po...I'm really sorry...and... I know that no amount of appreciation or 'I'm sorry' will make up for it. When Monkey told us about your childhood and your difficulty with life, I...I didn't know why we had been so cruel. I'm sorry, Po. The only thing I don't understand is why do you seem to like Tai-Lung more than us?" Tigress asked.

"Well, he's bond to me. He has no choice BUT to like me. And it was only when he was bond that I had someone to resolve the issue," Po said as he sat down on the bed. Tigress sat next to him. Po told her about the time he got really mad at a bandit. Tigress was amazed.

"So that's why there were pieces of plates in the Training Hall," Tigress realized, "I'm sorry, Po."

"It's not your fault," Po said. Then he remembered what she said earlier. "Tigress, what did you mean by I seem to like Tai-Lung more than you guys?"

"Well, I just...uh...I meant that you weren't focusing on m-us," Tigress stuttered.

"Were you jealous that I was paying more attention to Tai-Lung than you?" Po asked with a smile on his face.

"No! Of course not, why would I be jealous of that idiot?" Tigress pouted crossing her arms.

"Or were you jealous that it didn't seem like I cared about you," Po asked with a smug smile.

"Did you care about me?" Tigress stared at Po. Po's smile disappeared as Tigress looked away.

"Of course Tigress, you're my friend. I'm suppose to care about you," Po said. Tigress smiled a little as Po placed his hand on Tigress's shoulder.

"Thanks Po," Tigress said standing up and bowing. "So are you going to train with us or are you going to train with Tai-gee."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Tai-Lung appeared to both of them. Po jumped up, startled. Po stood back up angry. "What? Did I scare you again?"

"Run," He said lowly.

"I...I'm sorry?" Tai-Lung asked.

"RUN!" Po shouted as Tai-Lung dashed off. Before Po chased after him, he said to Tigress, "There will be blood, so tell Zeng to get the mop." Tigress laughed as Po ran to chase his brother.

"I think I like this arrangement," Tigress chuckled.

* * *

"Well, five weeks, two dragons fought, and we've mastered all of the Kung Fu scrolls. Interesting life this life," Po said to Tigress as they walked around the Jade Palace.

"You're bragging that you've mastered the scrolls?" Tigress smirked.

"No, I'm just glad that I don't have to learn from Tai-Lung AND Shifu at the same time. Too much stress," Po sighed. Tigress shrugged. "That and Tai-Lung doesn't have to jump out at me so much." But...

"PO!"

"AAAHH!" Po screamed out. Tigress guessed that Tai-Lung appeared. She couldn't see him because he was in his ghost form. "Would you stop doing that?!" Po shouted.

"I need you help," Tai-Lung said urgently.

"What is it? Dragon, bandits, evil warlords, what?" Po asked worried.

"There's this girl where I am and I need your advise how to get her to like me," Tai-Lung exclaimed. Po's face dropped into emotionlessness.

"What does big bad want?" Tigress asked.

"You won't believe me. He needs my love advise," Po muttered. Tigress's eyebrow quirked up. "I can't tell if you're either serious about it or just mocking me." Po said to his ghost brother.

"Mocking you?" Both Tigress and Tai-Lung asked.

"What makes you think that I've ever had a date?" Po asked still a little angered.

"Well, you're a nice guy so I figured that you would have some experience," Tai-Lung said.

"No, I don't have any experience," Po murmured.

"That's not true, Po. You have some girls hound you. What about Song and Lui-Shi, who to marry you?" Tigress reminded.

"That was after I was the Dragon Warrior and those both ended in disaster," Po pointed out. Tai-Lung was still pleading.

"Please help me," Tai-Lung said. Po rolled his eyes.

"Wait here," Po muttered. Both him and Tigress went back inside the palace to talk to Shifu. "Master Shifu, what do I have on the agenda for today?" Master Shifu pulled out a scroll.

"Morning: you train with Tai-Lung. Lunch. Then in the afternoon you have to do patrol with Tigress and then that's it," Shifu explained.

"Well, cancel all plans. I have a walk-in appointment with my brother that spells the crisis of his existence," Po said.

"What's wrong with Tai-Lung?" Shifu asked.

"He thinks he's in love," Tigress replied. Shifu stared at them for a moment. Then he burst out laughing.

"No, we're not kidding," Po said. Shifu continued to laugh. "Well, while he's laughing his tail off, we'll be going to Tai-Lung."

"We?" Tigress asked.

"Don't you want to come?" Po asked.

"Well yes, but can't you only transport from place to place?" Tigress questioned. Po took her hand.

"Might as well find out," Po said. His hand shined. No sooner had he said that than did they appeared where Tai-Lung was. He was pacing around frantically with his cape and mask on. "TAI-LUNG!"

"AAAHH!" Tai-Lung jumped. Po smirked while Tigress snickered.

"What? Kitty scared?" Po teased.

"Okay, I deserve that," Tai-Lung said. "Ah and you brought Tigress along. So we can transport other people as well. It's great to see you." Tigress just punched him in the gut. Tai-Lung huddled over.

"That's for paralyzing us at the bridge," Tigress replied very much pleased with herself..

"Okay, I deserve that, too. Man she holds a grudge," Tai-Lung wheezed out.

"Nah, she just wanted an excuse to punch you," Po said. Tai-Lung glared at Po.

"Why me?" he sighed. "Come on, I want you to meet the other guys." They went back to the campsite and visited the two kids. "This is Chou and Xian," Tai-Lung introduced.

"Hi," Chou said waving excitedly. Xian, on the other hand, just gazed at Tigress.

"Chou, Xian, this is Master Tigress and my brother, Po, the Dragon Warrior," Tai-Lung introduced. "Now, on to my love problem." Po snickered.

"Come on. Tigress, Chou, Xian come with us," Po said. Xian kept staring at Tigress. Tigress got a little aggravated.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Tigress asked.

"You're very pretty," Xian said in a daze. Chou and Tai-Lung snickered. Po was emotionless. Tigress didn't know how to take that.

"Um...well...thanks," Tigress said smiling a little.

"So who's this girl you're madly in love with?" Po asked.

"Her name is Mei-Ling," Tai-Lung replied. Both Po and Tigress stopped.

"Mountain lion?" Po asked.

"Student at the Lee-dong academy?" Tigress asked.

"Best student?" Po and Tigress asked.

"...Yes. How did you know?" Tai-Lung asked. Tigress and Po looked at each other.

"That's Crane's friend before he was part of the Furious Five," Po replied.

"Really, wow," Tai-Lung was amazed.

"Well, this is really going to be interesting," Po said putting his arm around Tai-Lung.

**to be continued**


	7. Test of Courage

A Test of Courage

* * *

They entered the nearby village. Ducks, rhinos, bunnies, and wolves ran about. "This is where she is," Tai-Lung said pointing out to the woman behind the kitchen counter of a little restaurant.

"I thought she was a Kung Fu student," Po said.

"She was. But when Crane left, everyone left and she had to find another job," Tai-Lung explained. Po looked back to see an interesting sight happen to Tigress. A horde of men from little ducks to big rhinos were asking to date Tigress and brought her flowers. Tigress actually blushed a little and was flattered. Po's face narrowed and grabbed Tigress by the arm back to the group.

"You were saying?" Po muttered.

"Anyways, I don't know what to do," Tai-Lung said. Po picked at his black cape.

"Well, make sure to ask what she thinks about the real Tai-Lung. Just be kind and say hi. Since you guys have already met, things should go over smoothly," Po suggested. Tai-Lung took a deep breath and he, Po, Tigress, and the kids sat at the kitchen counter.

"Um...hello," Tai-Lung grinned.

"I'm sorry, Tai-gee but the answer to the date is no," Mei-Ling said. Tai-Lung's face was freaked out while Po laughed a little.

"Bup! I'm sorry that's funny," Po said.

"I didn't even ask you on a date...yet," Tai-Lung replied. Mei-Ling smiled wickedly.

"So you were going to ask me?" She asked. Tai-Lung was caught.

"Um..well. I uh um...you see...um," He stuttered. Mei-Ling giggled.

"You're funny, Tai-gee," she smiled. Tigress and Po snickered. "And who are your friends?"

"This is Tigress, Po, Chou, and Xian," Tai-Lung introduced. Each waved. "So, Mei-Ling, I was wondering what do you think of this guy I keep hearing about, Tai-Lung?" Mei-Ling's smile faded away into an angry frown. Po leaned in to his brother.

"Uh-Oh," Po whispered.

"I. Hate. Him. He's the reason that my father and mother are dead. All my family is gone because of him," Mei-Ling said with hate in her mouth.

"I...I mean, how?" Tai-Lung asked.

"When he destroy the Valley of Peace, my family was living there at the time. He made one of the houses crash on top of them. I'm so glad he's gone forever," Mei-Ling said bitterly. Tai-Lung's mouth hung opened behind his mouth. Tigress and Po felt sorry for Tai-Lung. He was in love with a person that hated him. "Why do you ask?" Tai-Lung was still speechless.

"I...I was just curious," Tai-Lung said slowly.

"So, you still want to go on that date?" Mei-Ling asked hopefully. Po patted Tai-Lung on the back.

"Sure," Tai-Lung said cheerfully, surprising the group. "When's a good time?"

"I'll think about it," Mei-Ling smiled. Just then, there was a monstrous roar from outside. Po and Tai-Lung rushed out. There was a big green dragon outside destroying everything in sight. Po and Tai-Lung looked at each other and nodded. Tai-Lung jumped into the air. Po rushed at the dragon ramming it in the gut. Its tail swung low and knocked Po off his feet. Po jumped back up and kicked the dragon in the face. Po looked to the sky. Then he slide under the dragon, grabbed the tail, flipped it over his head, and slammed it back down. Then Tai-Lung came smashing down knocking out the dragon. Po and Tai-Lung placed their hands on the dragon's head. The dragon shrank to a small bunny. The village cheered. Mei-Ling came form the crowd and hugged Tai-Lung. Tai-Lung frowned and parted the hug.

"I'm sorry, Mei-Ling, but I have to go," Tai-Lung said sadly.

"Tai-Lung, wait," Mei-Ling said. Po, Tigress, Chou, Xian, and Tai-Lung all stopped. Tai-Lung looked at her while she shrank a little.

"How did you know that I was Tai-Lung?" he asked.

"I heard that you were around the area and so when I saw the tail I knew it was you," Mei-Ling explained.

"Told you people would figure out," Chou whispered to Tai-Lung.

"But what about what I did to your family? You must still hate me. I'm so sorry," Tai-Lung reminded.

"I...made up the whole thing. My father and mother and my family are still alive. I just told you that because I was wondering if you..." She trailed off. Tai-Lung grabbed hold of her hands gently.

"If I what?" He asked.

"If you were brave enough to try and ask me out even if I hated you. I'm sorry," Mei-Ling confessed as she blushed.

"So you like me?" Tai-Lung smiled. Mei-Ling laughed.

"You didn't even hear half the stuff I told you, did you?" Mei-Ling said.

"Blah blah if I'm brave enough. Blah, blah, I'm sorry," Tai-Lung replied. Mei-Ling giggled."So since you know about me, what are you going to do now?" Mei-Ling thought about it.

"I think I'll go with you guys. My sister has been wanting to run the kitchen anyway. That way you can stare at me closer," Mei-Ling smirked while Tai-Lung nervously darted his eyes around.

"WHAT! I"

"I've seen you stare at me from the windows of the restaurant," Mei-Ling teased, "I can even teach and take care of the kids."

"I would like that," Chou said excitedly. Po looked back to see Tigress was still being admired by the men of the village. Po growled and the other men went away.

"Sorry, brother, but we have to go," Po muttered.

"It's okay, hey, thanks for your help," Tai-Lung said.

"Don't mention it," Po smiled. Po took Tigress's hand and disappeared back to Po's room. "Whew! Thank goodness that we're back home," Po said as he plopped on the bed. Tigress stood there with her arms crossed and face in a smug face. "What are you smiling about?"

"You were jealous, weren't you Po" She said.

"What?! No!" Po denied.

"Then why did you pull me away from all those men admiring me?" She asked.

"Well,...I thought...that you would be bothered...by them. That's all," Po explained stuttering.

"I've never had people actually admire me. I didn't think I could be," Tigress said a little sad.

"Why?" Po asked.

"Well, because everyone here thought I was a monster. I didn't think people could admire me," Tigress said.

"Well you obviously haven't been everywhere in China," Po muttered. Tigress sat next to Po.

"So you were jealous?" Tigress smirked.

"No!"

"Then why did it bother you that those guys were admiring me?" Tigress asked. "You even seemed jealous of that wolf boy, Xian."

"He's a child!" Po protested. Then Tigress thought of something.

"Is it because you like me?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face. Po was nervously sweeting.

"Ah there you are Tai-Lung! It's great to see you, how's Mei-Ling, how's the children? I have to talk to you for a moment," Po said actually speaking to no one and exiting the room. Tigress chuckled as he left.

"He does care about me," she whispered.

**to be continued. **


	8. Still Much to Learn

Still Much to Learn

* * *

Po stood there with his arms crossed in a frustrated manner. Solid Tai-Lung stood facing him with a smirk on his face. "So you were jealous?"

"I was NOT! Why does everyone think that?" Po exclaimed.

"Po, even I see how you treat her differently than for the rest and I'm the bad guy here," Tai-Lung said with a smug smile. Po pouted. "So why deny it?" Po stood silent. The two walked to the Hall of Heroes where Tigress finished sweeping. "So you were?"

"I. Was. NOT!" Po exclaimed.

"Are you still teasing him about how he was jealous?" Tigress guessed. Tai-Lung smirked. "I told you, Tai-Lung, I was just messing with him." she said with a bit of redness in her cheeks. Tai-Lung's eyes widened as his smile widened. "What?" Tai-Lung had just made a conclusion in his mind.

"Nothing," Tai-Lung recovered. He looked at the Dragon Heart ruby. "You know, Abba's going to be angry when he figures out that we haven't been training for half a year." Then...

"YOU WHAT?!" Drago shouted rushing out the ruby. Po, Tigress, and Tai-Lung flinched.

"Told you," Tai-Lung sighed.

"You're suppose to be training for what might be the greatest apocalypse ever, and you're spending it figuring out each other's love life!" Drago exclaimed.

"There's nothing I can teach," Tai-Lung explained, "I've taught him everything in the Thousand Scrolls. There's nothing left." Drago flew closer to them.

"Try again. Review what you've learned. Look at the scrolls again," Drago told them disappearing. Po sighed.

"Back to school," He muttered.

* * *

Po and Tai-Lung searched the scrolls. Tai-Lung sighed in frustration. "This is ridiculous. We've gone over all of the scrolls."

"All 1,001 of them?" Po asked.

"Yes, all...wait, 1001? There's only suppose to be 1000." Po opened a small compartment in the lower shelf of scrolls. He looked in the scroll. "What does it say?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Wet the dragon's script and you will see, a room of great discovery," Po read.

"What does that mean?" Tai-Lung asked completely confused. Po looked at the ceiling.

"Could it mean that we're suppose to put the Dragon scroll in the Moon pool?" Po questioned. Tai-Lung shrugged. Po gently blew a puff of air at the scroll and it came down while Tai-Lung caught it and gave it to Po. He gently put in the water and took it out. Po looked at the sheet of blank paper. Then it slowly and surely showed a picture of a dragon with a jewel in its mouth. "I've seen that dragon before. It's in the cave that Master Shifu meditates in," Po realized.

"That jewel looks like the Dragon's Heart. Let's put it in," Tai-Lung said taking the Dragon's Heart. "But let's rehearse this. If Shifu asks anything, Zeng took it." Po nodded as they sped up the mountain to the secret meditate area. Po carefully placed the ruby into the dragon's mouth. Suddenly, the dragon moved up and revealed a dark cave going down into the mountain. Po grabbed a torch and the two went down into the cave.

"It's so dark in here," Po said hearing his echo. Po saw a fuse and lit it. There they saw a bookshelf with about a hundred scrolls in a room surrounded by decorations of dragons. Po and Tai-Lung looked at some the scrolls. "This is awesome! These scrolls show us how to control our dragon powers and do other stuff," Po marveled.

"It even shows us how to control other stuff," Tai-Lung looked at the panda, "This is going to be interesting." He smiled.

* * *

About five mouths past, and many dragons had come out since then. But Po and Tai-Lung had gotten stronger. One day, Temuti was attack with Tong Fo and his gang. Po and the Furious five blocked his way. "Move, or get pummeled, Dragon Warrior!" Temuti shouted.

"I don't think I can do that," Po answered.

"Then be prepared to get smashed," Tong Fo said as he snapped his fingers. His gorilla guards charged forward. Po smirked as he forced the wind and blew the guards back. Tong Fo leapt at Po punched him to the ground. Po easily forced him back. But something was off. If they were really trying to take him down, he would have sent Temuti to help him. Then Po sensed something.

"There's a bomb underneath the shop! Get it and stop it," Po commanded the others. Tong Fo was shocked that he figured it out.

"You may have figured out about the bomb, but you still have to get through us," Tong Fo said getting into his stance. Po made a wall of fire separating the bad guys from them.

"Go!" Po commanded as the Furious Five ran into the shop. Po got back into his stance, smirking. "Now, let me see you fight." Both Temuti and Tong Fo started fighting Po. Finally, Po planted them to the ground immobilizing them. Tigress ran out with the bomb. She past it to Po, then he shot it into the air where it harmlessly exploded.

"How were you able to do that? It's impossible," Tong Fo said.

"Impossibility is just another word for lazy," Po replied as guards carried the two away. Ghost Tai-Lung appeared to Po.

"Wow, it's getting much easier for us to defeat enemies. Now, I think you and I need to go to Drago for a moment," Tai-Lung said. Po nodded.

* * *

"What is wrong my sons?" Drago questioned.

"I was wondering. How much time do we have until Ke-Pa?" Tai-Lung asked.

"About five weeks," Drago replied.

"You're guessing?" Po raised his eyebrow in worry.

"It's better than nothing. But I wouldn't be worried so much about that," Drago said.

"You're saying that we don't need to worry about a huge fifty foot powerful demon?" Tai-Lung wondered.

"Actually, no. The hardest part is what will happen when the Earth splits up," Drago said calmly. Po and Tai-Lung looked at each other in horror.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

**To Be Continued**


	9. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Shifu said. Tigress, Tai-Lung, Po, and Drago were all in the Hall of Heroes. Tai-Lung and Po had explained to their master what Drago had just told them. "So you're saying that after Ke-Pa is defeated, his demons are going to separate the world into seven parts. Then Po and Tai-Lung will have to go to specially designed temples to use their dragon powers to set everything back to normal. That and they have to battle dragons just like you to set the world back to normal?"

"Yes," Drago replied.

"And you're okay with this, completely," Shifu asked.

"Yes," Drago replied. Everyone just stared at him.

"You couldn't have told us sooner?" Tai-Lung asked pinching the roof of his nose.

"I didn't want to worry you," Drago replied.

"WELL WE WORRIED NOW!" Tai-Lung shouted.

"So let me get this: we have five weeks until we have to fight Ke-Pa, rejoin the world, and save it once again? Great, what other impossible things do you have?" Po asked.

"I know it seems bad, but I know that you two will do it," Drago encouraged.

"So how are we going to get around the world?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Use your teleportation technique. It's designed to transport you near a temple. I know you'll be able to do it," Drago said disappearing. Tai-Lung growled.

"Great, we're doomed," Tai-Lung said gloomily.

"Not until we die. Until the day the time comes, we've got to go back to the dragon scrolls. You might as well bring Mei-Ling, Chou, and Xian here, Tai-Lung," Po suggested. Tai-Lung nodded as he disappeared back to the others. Po looked to see Tigress and Shifu staring at him. "What?" Shifu just shrugged and went away, but Tigress stayed longer. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I...was just thinking?" Tigress said still seeming somewhat a little confused.

"About what?" Po asked.

"Were you jealous?" Tigress asked. Po rolled his eyes.

"You're still on that?" Po replied. Tigress nodded. "If I was, how would it bother you?" Tigress walked up to him.

"Why would you be jealous?" Tigress asked. Po was silent for a while. "Po," Tigress pressed.

"I don't know. Maybe...I just...Why are you so interested in this, Tigress?" Po said in frustration. Tigress smirked a little at his frustration.

"I just am," She shrugged with a teasing smile, "You didn't answer my question." Po huffed.

"Look, it's personal, okay." Po said.

"Yes, but it deals with me, so I need to know," Tigress said looking Po square in the eye. "So, why were you jealous?"

"Why do you think I was jealous?" Po bounced back.

"Maybe because you like me?" Tigress guessed still smirking. Po frowned.

"Would you laugh at me if I did?" Po asked dejectedly. Truth be told he did have a crush on her, but he never told her because he always thought that she would laugh or hate him forever if he did. So he stayed silent about it.

"Why would you think I would laugh?" Tigress asked a bit hurt and sad that Po thought she would do that. Po just sighed.

"Why wouldn't you? Why would a beautiful, fierce, and wonderful person like you even consider liking someone like me?" Po asked explained looking at the floor. Tigress lifted his head and kissed him quickly on the lips. They parted blushing heavily.

"Why not?" She whispered smiling. It wasn't a hidden smile or mischievous smile. It was a genuine happy smile. "Po, I like you. I know it doesn't seem like because of all the mean things I've said and done to you, but-" Po interrupted her by kissing her, surprising her greatly. Po parted the kiss smiling.

"Don't worry, I like you, too," Po smiled. Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They kissed once more.

"Hey Po I-" Ghost Tai-Lung came in but Po stopped him by holding out his finger. "You need some time?" Po gave him a thumbs up. Then Tai-Lung went away. As the two parted, Tigress said.

"I guess that Tai-Lung was here?" Tigress asked.

"Don't worry, he's gone now," Po smiled. Tigress chuckled.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Tai-Lung asked his brother while they were on top of the Jade Palace mountain. Po looked down at the village as the darkening sky started to mess with his vision.

"I'm ready," Po replied. Today was the day. Soon, there was a rumbling in the Earth. Suddenly, from out the mountain, a long serpent-like dragon came out from the side of the mountain. Shifu and the Furious Five had already evacuated the village. Ke-Pa smiled evilly at the two brothers.

"Did you miss me?" Ke-Pa said sinisterly.

"Actually no. Since we were expecting you. But anyways, lets get this over with," Tai-Lung said preparing to fight, but then there was another earthquake and hundreds of demons came out of the mountain. "Oh, forgot about them."

"Brothers! Attack this world!" Ke-Pa laughed evilly. Po and Tai-Lung jumped up to him and punched him down to the ground.

"You're not conquering this world without a fight," Po stated.

"Then so be it," Ke-Pa replied. He swung his tail around but the two dodged it. The three fought and fought until Po and Tai-Lung did something they didn't know they could do.

"Tai-Lung, I have a crazy idea," Po said as Ke-Pa had just force them back.

"Then don't use it," Tai-Lung said standing up. Po stopped him.

"Wait, think about it. Drago said if we work together we can do it," Po reminded.

"Yeah, which is what we're doing," Tai-Lung reminded.

"Yeah, but what if he meant more than that. What if we fused together using our dragon powers?" Po asked. Tai-Lung was about to say he was crazy but then he saw Ke-Pa charging down the road.

"Okay why not," Tai-Lung said quickly. Po and Tai-Lung focused their energy together. Just when Ke-Pa was about to tear them apart, a bright light came from them and forced him back. As the light disappeared, what was left was a red dragon much like Drago, standing on two legs with two broad muscular arms and red skin.

"All right," Po and Tai-Lung's voice fused together said, "Let's do this thing." Ke-Pa tried to attack, but Po Lung (**bear with me)** simply pushed him back without even touching him. He rushed at him and finally touched the center of Ke-Pa's head.

"Skadoosh," Po-Lung said. Just like that, Ke-Pa was gone. Forever gone. Po-Lung looked at the sky as it began to clear up. Everyone came out of their hiding holes. They cheered for the dragon. Shifu and the Furious Five stood before Po-Lung amazed.

"Well, now I know what you would look like if Po and Tai-Lung were one person," Monkey commented. Suddenly, there was a mighty earthquake that lasted about five good minutes. Then everything was calm.

"Looks like the demons have done their work. I assume the Earth is now split," Shifu said.

"So now we have to go on a major field trip," Po-Lung said.

"Well, we'll have to talk to Drago about that before we do anything else," Shifu replied analyzing the damage around the village.

"Oh good, because I have one question," Po-Lung said calmly. "HOW DO WE RETURN TO NORMAL!" He was freaking out while the others were laughing.

**to be continued. **


	10. World Wide Jigsaw Puzzle

World Wide Jigsaw Puzzle

* * *

"So it has already started," Drago said, "So now you must go to the seven temples around the world and fight the dragons there. No pressure." Tai-Lung rolled his eyes.

"Could you not have told us about the fusion thing?" He asked.

"And miss out on all that fun?" Drago asked. Po sighed.

"So what about you? How are we going to stay in contact with you?" Po asked.

"You will always have me near," Drago replied as he disappeared.

"That doesn't help us figure what to do," Po muttered. He looked at the group. "So what now?"

"We go around the world to save it," Tigress stated simply.

"You're coming? Tigress, it's going to be very very dangerous," Po countered.

"I know, that's why I'm going, to make sure you're safe," Tigress replied. Po could see that she wasn't going to move.

"Come on, Po, she'll be with you and me, sons of the dragon. She'll be alright," Tai-Lung said. Po groaned.

"Alright fine," Po said throwing his hands up in defeat. So they packed their bags, said their good-byes and left for temples, teleporting them across the world.

The first place they popped up, they were freezing their tails off. "Where are we?" Tai-Lung asked above the raging blizzard.

"I think we're still in China. I think we're near the Himalayan mountains," Po shouted back. Then Tigress saw a cave.

"There's some shelter of here! Lets go," Tigress yelled. They struggled through the snow to get to the cave. They made a fire and crowded around to get warm.

"Funny, the first place we go and we get to possibly the cold place in the world," Po said.

"So where do you think the temple is?" Tigress asked. Po noticed a current of wind moving the fire they made out the cave. That mean that the cave went deeper. Po looked into the dark black unknown.

"I think it's down there," Po said getting up. He took a torch he brought and went into the cave as the two other cats went with him. The cave went down deeper and deeper. Tai-Lung noticed that it was actually getting warmer and warmer. Finally, they got to a big opening. Before their eyes they saw a huge Chinese temple. The opening was very well lit by the open lighting from the ceiling. The temple looked to be 250 feet high. "Wow!" Po said amazed. Tai-Lung was the first to come out of his shock.

"Come on, the quicker we do this, the quicker we can get to the rest of the temples," he said. The others nodded as they charged in. Inside looked like a blanket of silk. Cobwebs were everywhere. Po's torch burned through them. Tai-Lung and Tigress were right behind him. Then they came to a big opening in the middle of the temple. Tai-Lung stopped them. They heard a low hissing.

"That's weird. I don't hear or see the dragon," Po said. Tai-Lung quickly looked to the ceiling.

"Look Out!" Tai-Lung shouted as they hit the deck. A green dragon swung low and perched between the middle of the room. "Okay, now we have a problem."

"Looks like I have lunch," the green dragon said.

"You can talk?" Tigress asked.

"Of course, what do you think I'm like those mindless spirit dragons that you've probably faced. So you're the sons of Drago. We'll you're about to be the deceased sons of Drago!" The green dragon shot his fire breathing nearly singeing the three. Po jumped up and tried to knock the dragon down with a fire punch. The dragon caught him by the neck. "You'll have to be a lot better than that."

"But we are," Po said. Tai-Lung knocked a giant ball of rock right in the back of the dragon, making him release the panda. "I think we're going to have to fuse for this one," Po said. Tai-Lung nodded as they focused their energy into one. By the time the dragon got back up, Po Lung the dragon had already risen.

"So you've learned to combine your powers. Big whoop!" The dragon said charging at them. Being faster than light, Po Lung touched a series of points on the green dragon, freezing him.

"You mean big whoopow!" Po Lung said. Then they separated.

"I have an idea," Tai-Lung said running towards to the middle pedestal. There stood a big block where two hands were suppose to be placed.

"You might want to hurry up. I think the dragon's unfreezing," Tigress warned. Po and Tai-Lung placed both their hands as the block shined bright green. Suddenly, the green dragon disappeared and the earth beneath them moved. When it stopped, Drago suddenly appeared.

"Well, done my sons. One piece down, six to go," He smiled.

"Yeah, but that means six dragons to go. Each stronger than the last. And we can only hope that we're stronger than them," Po said.

"Come on, let's get going I'm freezing my tail off," Tai-Lung said shivering.

"Oh stop whining you baby," Tigress replied. Po just shook his head smiling as they teleported to another place.

* * *

"Two down four to go, we're doing good guys," Tai-Lung said. Po shivered.

"Thank goodness we're out of that frozen wasteland. No one was there except strange flightless birds and all they wanted to do was either sing or dance," he said. Tigress chuckled.

"So now where are we?" Tigress asked. Everywhere they looked there was grass. And it was hot. They spotted a small village filled with lions.

"Hey maybe they can help us," Po said running into the town. The people there wore completely different outfits than the three. The men were half naked and the women wore just enough to make themselves decent. A lot of them were noticed that Po and Tai-Lung were having a focusing with that. Tigress picked them by the ear and dragged them to the leader of the pack.

"Did you have to do that?" Po said nursing his ear.

"If it reminds you that you're taken, then yes," Tigress growled a bit. The leader of the pack was very tall, taller than the other lions. "Hello, we need your help to find a temple." The lion couldn't understand her.

"Let me try," Po offered. "Hello we need your help to find a temple."

"Oh, you mean the one of the dragons. Then you must be the sons of the dragon that protect the world," The lion said bowing, "It is an honor to meet you. The temple you look for is in that direction." He pointed to huge mud brick building.

"Thank you," Po said.

"How did we miss that?" Tai-Lung commented.

"How were you able to understand him?" Tigress whispered to Po.

"It's one of the powers that comes with being a son of Drago," Po explained, "Come on, we better get in the temple." When they finally got to the temple the first thing that they saw was a big tan dragon blocking the entryway. His back was turned to them.

"What is that?" Po asked looking at the big stone tablet the dragon was looking at.

"It's the prochecy of what would happen if I let you two pass and complete your task," the mighty dragon boomed, "its says,'After the world is in its fixture, then the world will be as if the dragons never charted the destinies of men.'"

"What does that mean?" Tai-lung questioned. The tan dragon turned around.

"It means that I must stop you, or the world will reset itself," he said. He roared loudly. Po, Tigress, and Tai-lung got ready for their fight.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. The Brave End

The Brave End

* * *

The Dragon swung low for its last attack. Po Lung jumped up and smashed his head down. Tigress quickly tied the dragon up. Po and Tai-Lung separated and placed their hands on the block made for them. The Dragon disappeared and mighty rumbling shook the earth, or rather that piece of it. The three ran out and teleported out to a safe shaded place. They sat in silence. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"What did he mean by that?" Tigress asked. The boys shrugged.

"If the world went back to the way it was without Drago directing it, wouldn't that mean that our lives would basically be...erased?" Tai-Lung wondered. Tigress clung to Po's hand.

"I don't think that's what it meant. I think it means...I don't know," Po gave up. "Maybe Drago can tell us." By mediating they summoned Drago.

"Yes my sons, you seem to be in questioning," Drago said.

"Abba, we've heard about what will happen when we finally finish our mission. Is it true, that the world will be like you never interfered?" Tai-Lung asked. Drago's face was saddened.

"Yes," Drago said, "But the problem is that I have no idea how that would affect you two, or the world. I primarily dealt with you guys, so I don't know what will happen. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Po said standing up, "What matters is that we do what we were chosen to do. Now, let's get to the next temple." Then Drago disappeared. Tai-Lung's smile returned. "What?" Po asked.

"I'm just wondering. Why did you come here, Tigress?" Tai-Lung said in a teasing manner. She growled at his smirk.

"Does it bother you?" She said menacingly.

"No, no," Tai-Lung said defensively, "I'm just wondering because you haven't done much other than help us fend off those winter brats at that frozen wasteland." He was talking about the dragon's frozen minions. "What now?"

"Well, we could go back to that village where the women were AAAHH! Or we could go to the next temple forgetting everything about the village!" Po exclaimed when Tigress pulled him by the ear. Tai-Lung laughed.

"Ah love. How funny are you," He smiled.

* * *

"This is the last one," Tai-Lung said ominously. They were deep in the jungle. They were in present-day Brazil. The temple in front of them was towering. It was a pain in the neck to get there because of the cannibals that attacked them earlier. The three went inside.

"To think that we finished this all in a quick instant. It barely feels like we've been away from home for more than three days," Po said trying to lift the mood.

"Well, I don't think we'll be going home," Tai-Lung said sadly. They were all quiet for a while.

"Po, can I tell you something?" Tigress asked. Po spun around to look at her.

"What?" Po asked. Suddenly, Tigress kissed him on the lips, shocking him immensely. When they separated, Tigress said,

"I love you. No matter what happens. I'll always love you," Tigress whispered lovingly. Po smiled.

"I love you too," Po said.

"Hey, could you mind get up here?" Tai-Lung shouted from the top of the temple. Both Tigress and Po were surprised.

"How did he get up there so fast?" Po asked. Soon, they ran into the massive stone temple. There was cobwebs and vines growing everywhere and it was very humid. As they got into the temple, they say a frightening sight.

"Hello, Po and Tai-Lung," the dragon said. The three were speechless.

"Drago?!" They screamed surprised. There before them stood the mighty dragon with a sad expression on his face. "But.."

"I know what you're thinking, and yes you have to fight me in order to save the world," Drago said grimly.

"But...how were you able to be with us if you were always one of the dragons?" Po asked.

"The Dragon's Heart is suppose to give the chosen ones a helper, and I was that helper," Drago answered.

"So you actually are a guardian. So, could you let us by?" Tai-Lung asked looking for an easy way out. Drago laughed as he took a stance.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He smirked. Po was still in shock.

"But...I can't fight you. You're the one that brought all of us together," Po said. Drago rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I know Po, but after this I promise that everything will be better than you ever imagine," Drago said. He went back into his corner. "Now, are you ready?" Po looked at his brother.

"It's time to end this," Tai-Lung told him. Po sighed.

"Let's do this," Po said getting ready. They were about to fuse together when Drago rushed between them and threw them far apart.

"You can't fuse unless you're touching each other," Drago said smiling a bit. Po was the first to stand up.

"Who says we have to be fused?" He shot a burst of flames at Drago, who easily dodged the flames. Tai-Lung created a whirlwind distracting Drago for a moment.

"Now Po!" Tai-Lung said as they ran to fuse. But Drago, lashed out his fiery breath at the brothers to keep them apart. Drago, now out of the whirlwind stood between the brothers.

"There's no way we can take him on. He knows everything we know," Po thought. Then Drago shook the ground causing some of the stones to nearly fall on Tigress. Po quickly got her out of the way.

"Thanks," Tigress breathed, "I was nearly about to be crushed to pieces." Then Po got an idea.

"Tigress, you're brilliant," Po exclaimed quickly kissing her before going off to fight again. Tai-Lung was use a wall of earth to keep the hot flames from Drago from burning him. "Tai, use the Double team technique!" Tai-Lung thought for a moment.

"You're right! That's the perfect solution. Let's do it," Tai-Lung said quickly get away from the earth and run super fast. Po did the same. It looked like there were multiples of them. Drago couldn't see or know which one was the right one. Then finally, a bright light came from behind him. He turned to see a practical mirror of himself.

"Ok Abba," Po lung said, "It's time to end this." They charged forward, punching and hitting Drago with everything they had. Drago tried to burn them with his fire breath, but they quickly appeared behind him and punched him up into the air. Po Lung made the rocks from the ceiling fall down on him, hard. Drago came crashing down. When the dust settled, only Drago's head was visible from the rubble covering his body. He smiled and whispered to them.

"Good work, my sons," Then he disappeared. Po and Tai-Lung separated.

"Good-bye Abba," Po said sadly. They turned to the block tablet with their handprints waiting for them. They placed their hands on the rock and the earth trembled. But this time it was greater than the one from the other six earthquakes. Suddenly, from the blackening skies, a whirling purple and blueish vortex sprang out. For some odd reason, Po seem to be the only one that the vortex was interested in. Po held tight onto Tigress and Tai-Lung, who had him by the hand. "Wait, maybe this is what Drago meant maybe this is what I need to do."

"Now I'm not losing my brother!" Tai-Lung shouted.

"I won't lose you!" Tigress shouted crying a bit. Po was now back on the ground but barely. He held Tigress in his arms.

"You won't. I'll always be here for you," Po said smiling. They kissed for what seemed to be the last time. Po turned to his brother and hugged him.

"Take care, my brother," Tai-Lung whispered hold Po tight. Then Po started to be lifted by the vortex again and Po was sucked up into the vortex. He swirled around and around, not knowing where he would land.

**to be continued. **


	12. A New Reality

A New Reality?

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Po shouted jolting straight up...in his bed...at the Jade Palace? Po looked all around him. Everything seemed to be in its place. So was the whole thing a dream? Po rested back into the bed rubbing his head. Then a familiar voice called.

"Po, are you awake? We have to get the breakfast ready," Mr. Ping said.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Po asked wondering what his dad was doing up here.

"Son, you and I both work here. Boy, you must have hit your head when you woke up," Mr. Ping said.

"Wait, since when?" Po asked marveling at the fact that his dad now worked here.

"Since you were 15. We've been here ten years, Po. How could you forget when you first came here and had a nervous breakdown when you finally met your stars, the Furious Five?" Mr. Ping wondered. Po pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then Po asked.

"Dad, has the Dragon Warrior been chosen yet?" Mr. Ping looked at his son as if he had finally lost it.

"Of course not, son. Don't you remember anything Po?" Mr. Ping said. Po thought of something. In order to make sense of this world, he would have to figure out everything while not looking weird about it. Well...more than he already did. So he played dumb.

"Actually, I think I have some memory loss when I hit my head, so could you please tell and show me around," Po said rubbing his head. The goose helped his son up out of his bed and started their tour.

"These are the barracks where you, I, and the others sleep. This is the kitchen where you help me make delicious noodles," Mr. Ping said breezing past them. They went to the big doors to the Training Room. "And this is the Training Room where the Furious Five and Tai-Lung train." There they saw Monkey swinging above, Crane and Viper on the fire pit, Mantis in the forest of spinning dummies, and Tigress and Tai-Lung sparring. Shifu stood by the side with a smile practically plastered on his face. When Po entered the room, Shifu looked at him and commanded everyone to stop training. Tigress gave Tai-lung one last punch. In return, Tai messed with Tigress's head fur.

"Hey, stop that," Tigress whined smiling a little and hitting him in the arm. Po ran up to Tai-Lung and hugged him. Everyone was confused.

"You're alive," Po sighed parting with him.

"Um...yes, and that's a good thing," Tai-Lung said slowly.

"And you all are alright," Po breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, with Tai-Lung, that's hard to do," Tigress slyly commented. Tai-Lung nudged her in the arm hard. Both of them laughing. Po's eyes widened.

"Wha?" He said to himself.

"What's wrong, Po?" Crane asked.

"He hit his head and now he can't remember anything." Mr. Ping said. So everyone introduced themselves.

"And this is Tai-Lung. Word to the wise, he snores like a croc," Tigress said smirking. Tai-Lung playfully made her flinch. Po's mouth hung wide open.

"I never thought I'd see the day of you being playful," Po said confusing the others.

"She's always like that. A real monster at it too," Tai-Lung smiled while Tigress stuck her tongue out at him. But Po reacted.

"Don't call her that!" Po shouted shocking everyone.

"Okay...Po what's wrong?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Yeah, Tai-Lung always calls me that," Tigress said wondering why Po did his outburst. Po was surprised.

"You mean that word doesn't bother? Not in the least?" Po asked.

"No, besides I call him a no good crook because he takes my dumplings," Tigress glared at the Snow leopard. Tai-Lung stood faking innocence. Shifu shook his head.

"As you can see, Tai-Lung and Tigress are siblings to the core," Shifu said smiling. Just then the doors behind Po opened. Po turned around while everyone else was bowing. Po's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Good to see all of you," The person said.

"Po, this is"

"Master Oogway! You're still alive?" Po asked amazed.

"Oooooooooo," The Furious Five and Tai-Lung said together.

"Ouch, Po. That was mean," Shifu said trying to suppress a laugh.

"No, no, I mean that...the last I saw you you're...but how...but that means...I am SO confused," Po said holding his head. Mr. Ping told Oogway what had happened. Oogway finally understood.

"You must be very confused," Oogway told Po. Po nodded. The old turtle smiled. "Don't worry, your heart will tell you where you are."

"The Dragon Heart!" Po remembered as he ran to the Hall of Heroes. Po ran to the spot where the Dragon Heart jewel would be. In its place was an ancient piece of armor. Po looked all around to find the jewel, but it wasn't there. The others came in. "But...where is it?"

"Where is what?" Tigress asked.

"The Dragon Heart. It's suppose to be right here. What's going on?!" Po yelled. Then he remember the prophecy. "It will have been as if the dragons and Drago never interfered."

"Who's Drago?" Shifu questioned. Po looked at the other with a thoughtful stare.

"But that means...Tigress how did Shifu and you meet?" He asked.

"Wha? Oh, um he adopted me when I was a baby at-"

"The Bao-goo Orphanage. So you never really grew up there. But why did you adopt here when she was a baby, Shifu?" Po asked.

"Because Tai-Lung wanted a sister," Shifu answered.

"Yeah, now I regret it," He muttered earning a slap on the arm from Tigress.

"But wait, that doesn't explain why you weren't upset about not being Dragon Warrior, Tai-Lung?" Po said.

"Well, I wasn't upset because I didn't really feel that I was suppose to Dragon Warrior. Besides, Oogway just told me that I wasn't the one to handle the humility of being the Dragon Warrior," Tai-Lung explained.

"So wait, you weren't angry?" Po exclaimed, then he remembered, "Wait, Drago influenced us, so the actions that we did were guided by him. So you never had a overwhelming desire to be the Dragon Warrior. That and you never went to Chor-gom prison."

"Chor-who?" Mantis wondered.

"That's right, that would mean that Chor-gom was never built. But then how did I get here?" Po asked.

"Well, when a girl bear and a boy bear really love each other, they-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!" Everyone shouted at Tai-Lung.

"You came with your panda parents. They gave you to me when you were about two. They gave you to me because they were in the war and they died," Mr. Ping explained.

"So then Lord Shen never attacked the pandas," Po said.

"You mean the maker of the cannons that we use? Of course not. Po, seriously, what's wrong? You should remember more than this." Tigress said. Po breathed in.

"What if I told you that the reason I don't recognize anything is because this is a completely different reality for me?" Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"I would say you've finally lost it. Too much food at night," Monkey said.

"Wait, we should listen. Tell us Po about this other reality," Oogway said. And so Po began telling the whole story of how he became Dragon Warrior, about Tai-Lung, Lord Shen, and Drago and the world that he came from. The others were in complete wonder when he was done with the story.

"So...you're saying that you lived in that type of awful world?" Viper asked amazed.

"And that we were really that mean to you?" Tigress asked feeling bad for Po.

"It wasn't that bad," Po shrugged off.

"Yes it was," Tai-Lung said angry at Po who acted like it was nothing, "We gave you nothing but a hard time in that reality and then your childhood wasn't any better. How in the world did you survive?" Po smiled.

"I had you guys as my friends," He said.

"Aw," The group said collectively. Tigress hugged him. She felt Po froze.

"I'm guessing that me hugging you is a very strange thing for you, huh?" Tigress said releasing him. Po nodded nervously.

"Don't worry, panda. Have a few days to get use to your...new reality," Shifu said resting his hand on the panda's shoulder. Po slowly nodded holding his head. He up to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He sat down trying to get his thoughts together and make sense out of the world he was in.

"Are you okay?" Tigress came up behind him. Po jumped out of his skull.

"Oh! It's just you. Don't scare me like that," Po panted. Tigress giggled. Po just stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just going to be interesting to get use to this new Tigress," Po said nervously. Tigress smiled as she sat next to him.

"So are there other things that your reality had that was interesting?" Tigress asked.

"Well, Tai-Lung had Chou and Xian as trainees. I don't think you'll know them in this reality," Po stated.

"Actually, we do. They came with Mei-Ling when Crane was chosen," Tigress replied. Po's face turned confused.

"Oh, Drago must have influenced her to come here. So I'm guessing Chou and Xian are still orphans?" Po asked. Tigress was shocked.

"Oh, no! Xian's parents are still alive and so is Chou's. Wow, your reality was a sad tragic one. I mean, other than to Tai-Lung, I can't imagine being mean and even thinking of losing my temper," Tigress answered.

"Well, you did, especially with me," Po chuckled remembering. Tigress hugged him by the side, making him freeze.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly and sweetly.

"It's not your fault, Tigress. You're not the Tigress I'm accustom to. That and being with you did have its perk," Po said fiddling with his fingers nervously. Tigress saw that he looked like he was hiding something.

"Po, is there something that you're not telling me?" She asked.

"Well, nothing. It's just that when I was in the other reality, you and I had a...special type of relationship," Po said sweating nervously. Tigress scotched closer.

"How special?" Po was very nervous. He took a big breath.

"Let me just show you," Po said grabbing Tigress's face and kissing her on the lips. Po was wondering what she would do, but soon he got his answer. Tigress started kissing him back and wrapped her arms around him. Her legs slowly straddled his waist as he fell onto his back. They separated and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Tigress's smile seemed to get wider and wider. "What?"

"You were very gutsy to try that. I guess you don't know that I had a crush for you then?"

"Actually, I had an idea. In the other reality, you were always very protective of me even though you didn't seem to like me. That and you were jealous when I was training with Tai-Lung," Po explained. Tigress pulled her head back further to look at the panda with a weird look.

"Wow, I had problems," Tigress chuckled. Po laughed too. She rested her head in his chest.

"Well, I see that you two are having fun," Tai-Lung said scaring the two half to death.

"Tai! Get back here you nosy cat!" Tigress shouted as she chased the snow leopard. Po sat there in content.

"I think I'll like this reality," Po said resting.

* * *

"You called us Master Oogway?" Master Shifu asked. All the Furious Five, Tai-Lung, and Po were all in the Hall of Heroes.

"I will now choose the Dragon Warrior," Oogway said as he began moving around the room. There was a stilling silence in the room. Then Oogway's finger fell on Po. Everyone, except Po, was shocked.

"Shocker. And Deja vu," Po smiled with a sarcastic manner. Oogway handed him the Dragon Scroll. "Sorry guys, but the scroll has no-" Po stopped short. There WAS something on the scroll.

_Dear sons, _

_You've finally done it! I'm so proud of you. Po, as the purest one of the two of you, you are given the remembrance of what the world use to be. I guess you can see how much of the world was affected by the dragons. Even your girlfriend's attitude. Tai-Lung, your __perseverance and strength and love for your brother has proved to be a vital element in helping to free the world from chaos. Unfortunately, and I do not mean this to offend you, I've chosen Po to keep the powers that he once had. That means that you will not have to be fused together in order to become your dragon form. I'm glad that you two have finally found happiness and peace in this world. The world may not remember, but I will always remember that you are my sons. Sons of the Dragon,_

_Love, Drago._

Po teared up as he read the letter out loud. "Good-bye Abba," Po whispered sadly. Tigress took Po's hand into hers.

"You must miss him," Tigress said. Po nodded sadly.

"We're all sorry Po," Tai-Lung said, "but what did he mean by powers?" Just then Zeng came rushing in.

"Master, all bandits are doing a massive robbery all over the village," He exclaimed. Po looked at his hand. Then in an instant he change into his dragon form.

"Wow! We looked like that?!" Tai-Lung asked. Po smiled as he looked down at the valley.

"A whole new chapter has begun. Let's start it off on the right food," Po said more to himself than to the others. Tigress nodded at him smiling. Tai-Lung gave him the thumbs up. Shifu and the rest smiled at him. "Get ready to feel the new roaring thunder!" Po roared as he flew down the mountain to fight the bandits. One thing was true, this was going to be a whole new chapter and all thanks to the sons of the Dragon.

THE END


End file.
